


Private Sunrise

by Shujinkakusama



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Requited Love, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shujinkakusama/pseuds/Shujinkakusama
Summary: Garnet and Pearl watch the sunrise from the Sky Arena every morning. Sometimes, they watch each other. // Tumblr ask box fic, oneshot, fluff, Pearlnet.





	

There was something especially soothing about being with Garnet for this.

 

It was a ritual that was fairly new; the Sky Arena was the first place Pearl had thought to run to after Steven was born, the only place she felt comfortable mourning. She never told anyone; she wanted loneliness, she wanted isolation. She wanted…

 

What she wanted then had been for the world to fall away, for loneliness to be her only companion, for time to stop for her the way it had for the ruins. Her heart had been in pieces.

 

It had been a few months before Garnet intercepted her on the warp pad, joined her without a word. Pearl had meant to argue, but finding words had been so hard, and Garnet had laid a hand on hers and insisted that she knew—and of course she _knew_ , Pearl had thought, equal parts bitter and relieved. Garnet always knew.

 

And after that, Garnet always joined her.

 

The Sky Arena was just high enough in the atmosphere that rain rarely fell there. In fact, though there were certainly clouds that floated serenely through the sky, most barely grazed the ruins; they came together like puzzle pieces on rainy days, layered almost artfully. If Pearl had been the type to believe in gods, she might have been willing to believe that some cosmic being was responsible for the ever-changing view that only she and Garnet ever had the chance to see. Amethyst never joined them; she didn’t want to get up early enough, when the invitation had been extended, and that was ultimately for the best.

 

Pearl lay back with her head in her best friend’s lap while Garnet stroked her hair and the edge of the distant horizon turned a beautiful molten gold, long legs dangling dangerously off of the edge of the arena. In fourteen short years, this place had been transformed from a place of grieving to the most wonderfully peaceful place on Earth.

 

She could thank Garnet for that, but right now, with Garnet’s fingertips ghosting around the curve of her Gem, threading through downy pink hair, words weren’t quite forthcoming. Garnet’s touch was heavenly, and Pearl tried not to groan outright in her bliss. Above her, the Fusion chuckled, and her hands stilled at Pearl’s temples.

 

“You closed your eyes,” Garnet pointed out, and Pearl could hear the beginnings of laughter in her voice. She peered up, met with her own upside-down reflection in Garnet’s visor, and flushed visibly.

 

“Sorry,” she murmured, reaching up to gather Garnet’s right hand, twining their fingers together against her cheek. “It felt so nice, I couldn’t help it.”

 

“You’ll miss the sunrise.”

 

Pearl’s gaze flickered away from her best friend, toward the sky, beautiful and new and bright with colors that would be gone in only a few minutes. But as lovely as it was, she turned her head, brushed her lips over the surface of the Gem in Garnet’s palm, and smiled when the Fusion shivered at the intimate contact.

 

“I’d rather look at you,” Pearl admitted, reaching up for Garnet’s visor with her free hand. She stalled, giving Garnet ample time to stop her, but she tipped her head forward to let Pearl remove her visor. It disappeared in a burst of light motes, a rare, flashy show of magic that Pearl knew no one else had seen in years.

 

Garnet’s eyes were closed, but when all three opened, the early morning light made them shine, caught the subtle hints of purple in all three, and Pearl briefly forgot how to breathe.

 

The Fusion smiled, resumed trailing her fingers along Pearl’s smooth skin, dancing around the swell of her Gem, and after a moment, said; “I would, too.”

 

Not for the first time, and certainly not for the last, the pair missed the remainder of the sunrise; and neither could’ve been happier.


End file.
